Razorleaf (Black Hawk: An Archer's Tale)
Razorleaf is the sixth chapter/ episode in Black Hawk: An Archer's Tale. It details the coming of Razorleaf to Roostville and how she developed into Black Hawk's enemy and number one villain. It was published on May 12, 2012. Chapter Six: Razorleaf Location: Fort Dodge, Iowa Time: 12:22 Date: January 21, 2012 Wendy Hendricks knew nothing about Roostville, other than that it was one of those off-the-map, middle-of-nowhere kind of towns. She had never heard of it until two days ago, while watching a basketball game in a bar . The Roostville Hawks and the Miami Heats had been facing off in an all out game for the Championship title, and only when they had won had she noticed them. Roostville, one of the least likely places to have crime, yet it had so much. And there were no reports- that she had heard of, that is- of any heroes having made home in Roostville, Chicago. So that was her plan: go to Roostville, make a name for her self, and become the hero she knew everyone would love her to be. It was 12:22 am, almost time for lunch. Wendy placed her last articles of clothing into the backpack, followed by a few water bottles and a pack of peanuts for the drive. This was her last day in Fort Dodge, Iowa. In only a few short hours she would be on the road, headed for Roostville. Wendy dragged her brown, mahogany wood chest out from under the bed. Unclasping the locks, she looked inside at the smooth, black hunter's suit inside. She'd always loved the suit, having made it herself, and now she would be able to put it to a greater purpose- for justice. Wendy stripped down to her undergarments, slipped into the suit, and finished it off with a layer of disguised, street clothes- a pink tanktop, skinnny jeans, and sneakers. She looked down at her silver watch, watching the two black hands move slowly around the sphereical surface. Smiling, she zipped the backpack shut and headed out the front door of her apartment. ~ Location: Roostville, Chicago Time: 18:29 Date: January 21, 2012 Pulling up into the driveway of her new house, Wendy stared in awe. Compared to her shabby, stone apartment back in Fort Dodge, this tiny, marble Roostville town house looked amazing. To the public, it looked like a regular house. But underneath- built specifcally on her orders- was an entire chamber-lair made for her. Setting up shop inside, Wendy hung all her clothes in the closet, put her water and food in the fridge and went down to the lair. The lair was massive, carved out of the earth in a square shape. A giant computer hung on the wall, and a giant, silver jet lay in the hangar bay. Dozens of bows and quivers of arrows hung on the weapons rack to the south, and sleek, black motorcycle sat at the entrance of the hidden tunnel. Wendy rubbed her hands together in excitment, looking around. Today was the day she established her legacy in history. "Let's see..." she said, thinking aloud. "First...let's check the news. There's probably better information there than the police reports." Wendy pulled up a small, red rolling chair and wheeled up to the super comptuer. Typing in the log in code she had designed, she logged onto the internet and went to the Roostville Channel 92 NewsFeed... What she saw, was not what she wanted to see. Dashing across the screen was a young, well-built man. He was dawned in a black, shadowy hunter's suit, a bow in his hand. A mask covered his face, and a quiver of arrows was strung across his back. At first, Wendy thought he might be a villain. Untill he shot a net arrow down onto a group of muggers, trapping them in a spindly, black net of rope. The reporter woman suddenly appeared on the screen, her blonde hair tied back into a bun. She was breathing heavily and cluthcing her torn shirt, obviously trying to cover up her exposed chest. "Oh!" she breathed. "Thank God...I...I was almost mugged! Here! On televesion!" She began to cry, sparkling tears pouring down her cheek. "But..but thank you! Thank you Black Hawk! You-you saved my life!!!" Wendy furrowed her brow and changed the news feed...but what she found, was a similar case. The man on the screen from before- the young hunter in black- was firing explosive arrows at a psycho man with a flamethrower. Knocking him onto his back with a pack-a-punch arrow, the man- named Black Hawk- handcuffed him to a light pole. Wendy shut off the computer. Her face was red, her plams sweaty. She ran her fingers through her brown hair, shaking her head and rubbing her temples. So this town did ''have a hero!? How had she not known of this, never heard of it!? No matter...that was all about to change. As she had watched the video, she had formulated a plan. A plane so brilliant, it could only be made by a villain, the likes of which she was not...no. How could she be!? She shook her head. This was not evil...her plan was just...a simple way to secure her spot as this town's savior. Not this Black Hawk person, whoever he may be. Wendy Hendricks stood from the chair and walked over to the weapons rack. She slowly, but carefully, ripped her shirt off, peeled off her pants, and kicked off her sneakers. Clad in her hunter's suit, she grabbed a bow off of the rack, and wrapped a quiver around her shoulder. Pulling the hood over her head, she smoothed out her suit, and mounted her new, unused motorcycle. At this moment, while she dawned this hood, she was no longer Wendy Hendricks, but instead: Razorleaf. For tonight was the night. She would establish her name. She wound become the heroine. She would save this town from evil... But first, she would frame Black Hawk. ~ ''Location: Roostville, Chicago Time: 1:16 Date: January 22, 2012 Razorleaf ran like the wind, leaping from roof top to roof top. She shook her head in frustration, and fired an arrow behind her. Hopefully it would hit him... She looked behind him and groaned. The arrow had missed by just an inch and exploded into a building roof top. Behind her, hot on her tail...was Black Hawk. Her mission had gone horribly wrong. In the attempt to frame Black Hawk for the theft of the King of England's Prime Crown Jewle, she had been caught. The secuirty guard had run the alarm, and though she had killed him with a single arrow, it had been too late already. Black Hawk was fast, she had to give him that. He was as light as a feather on his feet, quickly weaving in and out of her line of sight. He still hadn't drawn a single arrow on her...he was most likely biding his time... Razorleaf sighed, still running, and leaped across the top of a maitenence building. Steam poured out of the chimneys- the perfect cover. Diving into a barrel roll, Razorleaf swerved to the side and hid behind a smoke stack, hoping Black Hawk would keep running ahead of her. As she sat there, she began to cry. She had just killed a man, had stolen a famous, priceless jewle. Yet, she felt no regret, not guilt. Was she truly evil? Was she destined to be a villain, instead of a heroine? The answers were obviously there, presenting themselves to her in a violent, murderous manner. She clutched her bow tight, and closed her eyes. She was crying so hard, so thorougly, that she almost didn't even notice when the arrow whizzed through the smoke and knocked her off the side of building. She screamed at the top of her lungs and raised her arms, as the sidewalk below approached her...and then she was suspended. A rope had suddenly wrapped around her left leg, dangling her above the concrete. There was a sudden thud, then the squeak of boots, and Black Hawk was next to her. He had a firm expression on his face and, behind his mask were beautiful, storm gray eyes. He snarled and whipped her hood back, her hair falling down onto the ground. He grabbed her bow from her hands, snapped it in half, and threw the pieces into a sewer. "State your identification," he said, his voice deep, yet soft at the same time. "Razorleaf. Professional markswoman and heroine," Razorleaf stammered, her lip trembling. He cracked his knuckels and scoffed. "That's funny. I didn't know heroes stole priceless, royal artifacts." "I-I didn't mean to...I was...trying to......frame you," she confessed, closing her eyes in shame. For a moment, Black Hawk was so quiet, she thought maybe he had left. When she opened her eyes, he was still standing there, staring at her. "The cops will be arriving soon. You'll be tried in a court of law. My work here is done-" but before he could finished his sentence, she attacked. At first, Razorleaf had no idea what had come over her. She found herself, kick out her free leg, slamming her foot into Black Hawk's jaw. He fell to the ground, and she drew her small hunting dagger from her back pocket. She sliced upward in an arc, drawing blood from the gash she had made on his face. With some hard effort, she swung herself up and cut the rope form which she hung. She fell to the ground, looked around and grabbed Black Hawk's bow and arrows. Firing a grapple-arrow into the sky, she hooked onto a random building, and swung off into the night... ~ Location: Roostville, Chicago Time: 23:16 Date: January 20, 2012 Razorleaf dropped her victim to the ground, the man's throat having been slit. She slid her dagger into it's holster and drew her bow. Firing into the air, she zipped up onto a building, perching their like an eagel at it's nest. So, this was the life she had chosen. A life of crime, death, and killing. She grinned- she sure did like this life. End of Chapter Six Category:Black Hawk: An Archer's Tale Category:Chapter Category:June 2012